Earth Land
Earth Land (アースランド Āsu Rando) is a world in the Fairy Tail Universe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 169, Page 3 Geography Ishgar The eastern part of Earth Land is occupied by a very large called Ishgar ( Ishugaru), that around is surrounded by scattered isles of differing sizes; the peninsula itself is linked to the mainland, whose geography is mainly unknown.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 5 bonus book, Super Supplement The territory seems to be split into several countries: *The Kingdom of Dragnof, a country that existed 400 years in the past; the population was made up of both humans and Dragons co-existing peacefully with each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 514, Pages 2-4 *The Kingdom of Fiore, occupying a smaller, secondary peninsula sprouting from the main one, to the west.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 2 *The Land of Isvan, a country located to the east of Fiore, although its exact location in Ishgar is unknown. *The Principality of Veronica, a small country located in the mountains north to Fiore.Fairy Tail Movie: Priestess of the Phoenix *The country of Seven, occupying a peninsula northeast of Fiore. *The country of Bosco, located east of Fiore. *The country of Iceberg, located to the east of Seven, northeast of Bosco, north of Joya, northwest of Bellum and west of the Pergrande Kingdom. *The Kingdom of Stella, located to the east of Bosco, the north of Iceberg and the southwest of Joya. *The country of Minstrel, located to the southeast of Fiore, separated from it by a large gulf with an island in its center. *The country of Midi, located on a small peninsula south of Minstrel. *The country of Desierto, a large region located east of Minstrel. *The country of Joya, located north of Desierto. *The country of Bellum, located east of Desierto, on the eastern shore of the large lake separating it from Desierto and Joya. *The country of Sin, located on a peninsula in the southern part of the continent. *The island of Caelum, located in the sea not far from Minstrel's western shores. *The island of Enca, located south of Sin. *The Pergrande Kingdom, the largest country, located in the easternmost part of the peninsula, linking it to the mainland. Alakitasia The western continent of Earth Land is called Alakitasia ( Arakitashia) which is much more monolithic compared to Ishgar, with few islands. The only country that has been mentioned is a military-run Alvarez Empire, that once attempted to invade Ishgar in X781,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 439, Page 14 and did again in X792. Giltena The northern continent of Earth Land is called Giltena (ギルティナ Girutina), which is also monolithic compared to Ishgar, with few islands.Fairy Tail 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 1, Page 13 The territory seems to be split into several regions: *The Valeria Region is located south of Giltena.Fairy Tail 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 3, Page 11 Races There is a variety of races inhabiting Earth Land: * : The main race in Earth Land. *Dragon: A rare, large and immensely powerful reptilian creature.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 23 They are known to be very intelligent, and, in some cases, to appreciate humans, sometimes taking them under their protection and teaching them Dragon Slayer Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 34-35Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 71 *Exceed: Anthropomorphous talking cats capable of sprouting wings and flying through the use of the Magic Aera. They hail from Edolas, a dimension parallel to Earth Land,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 22-23 and they were all transported to the latter by interdimensional Anima portals.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 11-12Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Page 4 *Vulcan: Large creatures reminiscent of s with a massive horn topping their heads; they are capable of understanding human language and speaking a rudimentary form of it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 45-48 They employ Take Over Magic to take the form of humans.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 21-25 They are known to reside on Mt. Hakobe, in the Kingdom of Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 31 *Hane-Sakana: A rare species of fish gifted with wings for flight that is capable of breathing air.Fairy Tail Manga Special: Happy's Little Job, Pages 1-4 *Wyvern: Somewhat reminiscent of Dragons, these winged reptiles are much smaller and more beastly in nature.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 55 Blizzardverns are a subspecies that inhabit places with cold climate like mountains unlike Wyverns, which appear to live in the forest.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 73 *Goblin: Humorous little creatures reminiscent of otherworldly s, which are capable of wielding makeshift weapons. *God: A race of immensely powerful deities, usually large in size, with various types of destructive Magic Power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 433, Page 21 *Giant: A race of, as the name implies, exponentially large human-like beings. They are known to reside in the Sun Village.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343 *Demon: A race of humanoid beings with demonic features. Some of them are known to reside on Galuna Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 45, Page 14 There also exist Demons artificially created by Zeref known as the Etherious.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 380, Page 19 *Celestial Spirits: Magical beings that herald from their own separate universe: the Celestial Spirit World.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 46 *'Angels': A race of white-winged creatures that can be summoned using Angel Magic.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 148 *Bakshi: Small, reptilian creatures highly reminiscent of chameleons that reside on Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 27 Bonus Info *Clipper: A species of bird residing on Tenrou Island known for their brutality and pack mentality. *Curily: Small rodent-like creatures distinct to Tenrou Island. *Doscadon: Enormous, carnivorous dinosaur-like creatures covered in scales that reside on Tenrou Island. *Grand Magic Games Monsters: Artificial life forms created by the Grand Magic Games organizers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 6-18 *Hodras: A very common species of animal, reminiscent of pigs, that reside in Fiore. *Machias: A machine-like species that are all capable of using and retaining Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 459, Page 21 *Mole: Subterranean creatures that live in Earth Land.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 201 *Cubina Gamal: Large and bizarre herbivorous creatures with short, thin limbs and human-like hands; distinct to Tenrou Island. *Lizardmen: Humanoid lizard-like creatures;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Page 15 they are able to be manufactured artificially.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 70 *Rollidillo: Massive, strong, quadrupedal reptilian creatures that reside on Tenrou Island. *Spirit-Luminescent Bug: Bugs whose bodies glow; they reside in the caves of Tenrou Island, lighting the area around them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 19 *Tenrou Squirrel: Small rodent-like creatures, highly reminiscent of squirrels, who live only on Tenrou Island. *Weretiger: Humanoid feline beasts known for their immense speed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Page 9 *Fish: They are underwater creatures found all over Earth Land. Magic Magic (魔法 Mahō) in Earth Land is located inside the body of living organisms.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 178, Page 2 In some races, Magic occurs in all individuals, but only 10% of humankind uses it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 222, Page 3 Magic can be divided into two main classifications: *'Caster Magic' (キャスターマジック Kyasutā Majikku): It is Magic which, as the name suggests, is generated and expelled from the caster's body, as opposed to Magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 6, Page 19 *'Holder Magic' (ホルダーのマジック Horudā Majikku); It is Magic that requires a Mage to employ an external source to be produced. Trivia *Bosco is first mentioned in Chapter 1 by Bora, as apparently a slave trade is present in this country.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 35 *Most of the countries in Earth Land are randomly named. As such, Hiro Mashima has stated that tried to avoid the story's progress to these countries. *Many of the countries' names are simple words borrowed from other languages: **"Fiore" is Italian for "Flower". **"Bosco" is Italian for "Forest". **"Stella" is Italian for "Star". **"Desierto" is Spanish for "Desert". **"Joya" is Spanish for "Jewel". **''"Sin"'' is Spanish for "Without" **"Bellum" is Latin for "War". ** "Caelum" is Latin for "Sky". ** "Pergrande" ''is Latin for ''"Heavy" ** "Midi" is French for "Midday" ** "Iceberg", "Seven" and "Minstrel" are English ** "Enca" ''could also stand for ''"en cas" '' which is French for ''"In case" References Navigation Category:Worlds Category:Locations